


Lucirim

by Sleepy_prince48



Category: Devil Detective
Genre: Anal Sex, Devil Detective is my own thing, First Time, M/M, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_prince48/pseuds/Sleepy_prince48
Summary: BlaME HER





	Lucirim

"Have sex with me, please?"

Lisirim never failed to give Lucifer what he wanted, whether it be cake or a hug, but this, this was just asking far too much. Sure, he had a massive crush on the king, of course, he wanted to have sex with the king, but not whilst he was drunk, it was just plain wrong. But it was oh-so-tempting. The way his tail swished behind him ever so cutely and just under the start of his tail--

No! Stop thinking like that!

"I-I can't." Lisirim said, embarrassment clear in his quivering voice, "You're intoxicated and so, therefore--"  
Lucifer sniffled, making Lisirim look at him, the king had tears brimming in his eyes, "I-I won't regret it, promise, I never regret anything the morning after!"  
Oh, he just had to be an emotional drunk, didn't he? "How about a kiss?" Lisirim tried to compromise.  
"No! Lis, please!" Oh, there's that nickname, the one that made his spine tingle and his cheeks go purple.

With a frown, Lisirim quietly agreed, much to the joy of the king, who immediately grabbed his hand and led him to his suite.

When the king said he enjoyed childish things, Lisirim didn't expect his room to look like this, he expected a room like his study, bland but with a few things that made it 'his' not covered from top to bottom in posters, plushies and figurines. It was positively adorable and probably the reason Luci didn't let anyone in.

Back to the subject at hand, Luci was guiding him to the bed, (That had a few plushies of the same character, a scientist with a strand of blue hair.) Lisirim sat directly on the edge of the bed, watching his little demon pull of his tie- his? He'd have to recondition his mind if that was how he was thinking.- Seeing Luci's clumsy hand drunkenly try to pull of his tie, he reached over and did it for him.

Watching Luci's frown turn into a drunk smile, "You're so good to me!" He slurred, even in Luci's drunken state, the praise still affected Lisirim, and in this situation, he couldn't help but get a little hard. In search of more praise, he pulled off the king's suspenders, little praises drunkenly whispered into his ear spurring him on. The secretary pulled off the king's shirt and pants but hesitated at the waistband of his underwear, he looked up at his king, watching the soft smile on his face tremble with each breath, he didn't know when but at some point the king had begun to straddle him, knees on either side of his legs, hands holding on tightly to his shoulders, body already trembling at Lisirim's light touches.

He was so sensitive, so beautiful, so amazing

Lisirim didn't take off his underwear, he figured a bit of teasing would benefit them both, seeing what made the king hard would give Lisirim a sweet little advantage and Luci an even better time. Instead, he pressed his finger against Luci's clothed dick, watching with joy as the king immediately quivered, maybe his drunken state made him more responsive to touch, maybe he really was this sensitive, perhaps something to do with his angelic side.

But Lisirim loved it, pressing a hand to his majesty's chest, brushing his fingers against the king's nipples, listening to him moan down his ear ever so cutely. He pinched one experimentally, watching with unbridled joy as the king pressed himself against him, smooth, cream stomach pressing against the diamonds of his jacket.

Furred hands pressed against his cheeks, soft murmurs begging him to look up, so he did, Luci's unbridled happiness was the best thing Lisirim had ever seen. Slowly Luci's soft plump lips came to press against Lisirim's own, it was at this point, though their shared moment of love that Lisirim knew Lucifer definitely wanted this, there was no doubt in his mind that he wasn't doing the right thing.

Lucifer pulled away, looking at Lisirim with the utmost love and awe. A soft smile graced his lips and then they pressed against Lisirim's again. this time opening up as an invitation. Lisirim immediately took his chance, scared to never get another. Lucifer's fingers clumsily undid the buttons of Lisirim's jacket, searching for the zipper on his undershirt.

They pulled away just to stare at each other, unable to get enough of the other. Lucifer finally managed to pull the zip down, so Lisirim shucked off his shirt along, with his remaining clothes. Lucifer smiled at him, claws tracing his v-line, "The curtains match the drapes huh?"  
Lisirim couldn't help but blush at that, "I-I guess."  
The king chuckled, hooking his thumbs on the waistband of his briefs (Calvin Klein yO) and pulling them down, "No worries, mine does too, white streak and all~!"

Too focused on what he could do for the king, Lisirim jumped when he felt something slick against the scar of his neck. He relaxed, realizing it was just the king's tongue. The cute little, split tongue that's left side was ever so slightly bigger than the right side. He wrapped his arm around Luci's waist, indulging himself in the feeling of lips on his scars. To return the favor, he pressed his own lips against Luci's cheek, then his jaw line, to his neck, his collarbone, his chest, his stomach and then back up the other. Reveling in the sound of the other's quiet moans. And finally, he kissed Luci, as deeply as he could, because he never wanted to forget this moment.

His tongue swiped across Lucifer's bottom lip, smooth but chapped at the same time, a permeant indent of his fangs on them. Lisirim would be lying if he said he didn't already love those indents. The king's mouth opened, giving Lisirim access. Luci moaned as Lisirim's tongue pressed against his own. Not trying to hide the fact he had a great need for his secretary, arching to cause friction against both their bare members.

They parted, a string of saliva connecting the two. Luci grinded down again and this time, Lisirim couldn't refrain the hitch in his breath, or how his muscles twitched upwards to met Luci.

"Luci, have you got any lube?" He said softly, the king took a second to process the words in his drunken state, but soon nodded and pointed to the drawers beside them, "Top draw, in the black box."

Lisirim made for the lube, ignoring the few toys (specifically blue btw, I wonder why ). He pressed the substance onto his fingers, supplying a generous amount, not wanting to hurt the love of his life. Very gently, Lisirim's hands went to Luci's entrance, careful to stroke over the base of his tail, loving how Luci preneed at the attention. Softly, he pressed his index onto Luci's ring of nerves, enjoying the twitch it gave as his finger pressed into it's heat.

As Lisirim pressed his finger in and out of Luci, loving how is already tight heat would tighten and twitch around his finger, Luci, himself, collapsed uselessly against him, head resting in the crook of his shoulder as his body heated up in need. Slowly, Lisirim pressed in his middle finger, letting it join his index inside Luci. The king arched against Lisirim, gasping out in delight. Tightening as the skilled fingers curled around his prostate, stroking it gently.

Finally, his ring finger pressed inside, a difficult job with just how tight he was. Luci's couldn't stifle a loud moan, crying out in pleasure. His face of absolute bliss burned into Lisirim's mind forever. Lips parted, eyes tearful, eyebrows quirked down. How after, he pressed against Lisirim and murmured his name a thousand times over, shivering against him. Slowly, Lisirim worked him open, making sure to quirk his fingers just right so he pressed up against the king's prostate.

"Lis.. Lis, I want you, please." Lucifer murmured down Lis' ear. His soft needy voice making Lisirim twitch against him.  
"You're sure you're ready?" Lisirim asked gently, getting an eager nod in response.

Lisirim pulled his fingers out, loving Lucifer's little whine of loss, "Don't worry." He whispered, grabbing the lube beside him.

Whilst Lucifer was busy trying to create friction between the two of them, moaning all the while, the noise of his moans covering up any noises made by Lisirim, Lisirim supplied a generous amount of lube to himself. Having to maneuver around Luci, who was still on his lap, to squeeze some out in the right place.

Carefully, he aligned his tip to Luci's entrance and lifted his hips to press into Luci's tight heat. Luci was in immediate bliss, pressing himself down, onto Lisirim's lap. Whispering praises and compliments, like prayer. The tears that were brimming at the edge of his eyes leaking out and staining his cheeks.

Gently, Lisirim grabbed Luci's hips, helping him bounce up and down on his cock. Trying to hold in his own moans, unlike Luci, he bit down on his lip, his eyebrows furrowing to help conceal his pleasure. When soft hands came into contact with his face he couldn't help but be shocked, but his shock just helped him clamp down on his lip harder. He looked up to the king.

"So pretty. So, so pretty.." He murmured, moving to kiss the other, which he gladly accepted, meeting him halfway. Letting their lips meet tantalizingly. Tongue rolling over fang indents as the king bounced on his lap.

Who would have thought? Lisirim, the king's secretary, had the king bouncing on his dick, hands clawing into his back as though his life depended on it.

He didn't show it nearly as much as Luci, but Lisirim, too, was in complete bliss, loving the way Luci's ass squeezed his cock each time he hit the bundle of nerves that was his prostate, loving the way the king's skin felt underneath his fingers, loving the way his lips moulded seamlessly against his own. Oh, stars how he wanted to grab Luci's wrists, hold them above his head and fuck him senseless. Perhaps if he got another chance to do this he could do it like that. Oh, he had so many fantasies, the king had no idea how long Lisirim had been dreaming of this.

His hands slipped from Lucifer's hips to his plump ass. Luci's whispered praises had him throbbing inside the other. He parted from Luci, a thick stand of saliva following his departure. Luci's upset whimper was such a pleasing sound to him, how the king bounced on his cock even faster without the distraction of his lips. His shocked moan when Lisirim's fingers wrapped around his dick. Lisirim loved it.

He began to slowly stroke Luci's cock, helping him get to the edge, increasing his speed as he went on until his hand was going at the same pace as Luci's bounces, swiping over his slit and using the dribbling pre-cum as lube.

"Lis, I-I'm gonna- Ah~! Mmm.." Luci tried to say something but the words were lost to the needy moans.  
"Cum?" Lisirim supplied helpfully, to which he received a nod.

With a few more bounces Luci let out a throaty pleasure filled scream, his body spasming and cum squirting onto his stomach, Lisirim worked him through it gently, trying his hardest to cum before Luci came down from his high and it started hurting. Just as the blissed out look began to fade, Lisirim's own high hit him hard, he could only see white, a sharp inhale as it took him by surprise and filled Lucifer with his seed. The feeling dazing himself and Luci again.

Slowly, his vision came back, and he was greeted with a wonderful sight. A completely and utterly blissed out Lucifer, head heavy on his chest, he looked ready to sleep, he was just so cute and amazing, his king.

Gently, he helped lift Luci off his lap, his member coming out with a wet pop. He watched as Luci's hand went to his ass in a tired panic from feeling something leak out of him but relax when he realized what it was. Lisirim carefully sat Luci on the bed, grabbing a tissue from the box on the bedside table and doing a quick once over on him to make sure he was at least able to sleep comfortably, the soft murmurs as he did so ever so adorable. They could have a proper shower in the morning if Luci didn't throw him out when he woke up.

Lifting the covers, he slid into bed with his king, covering them up with the baby blue cotton, wrapping his arms around Luci's waist and beginning to drift off.

He was pleasantly surprised to have Luci roll over and wrap his arms around his neck.

"I love you." 

"I love you, too."


End file.
